The Sisters Grimm Meets the Pretty Commitee
by TheSecretWeasley5147
Summary: Around 3 years after Tales from the Hood, Sabrina and Puck are starting High School. Drama arises when a new clique moves into Ferryport Landing- The Pretty Commitee of the Clique. Pretty Committee introduction. APOLOGY FOR PAST SHALLOWNESS INCLUDED!
1. Morning

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretty Committee or the Sisters Grimm. Or Abercrombie. Or Hollister. Or Starbucks. If I did, I'd be, like, 5 different people. BTW, Puck, Sabrina, and the Pretty Committee are High School Freshmen. It's my first fanfic so be nice.

"SABRINA!! Wake up! It's the first day of school!" Daphne was jumping on Sabrina's bed in her Mary Jane style Crocs. Sabrina noted that Daphne's eyes were the size of chihuahuas. "HM, why should I?" Sabrina asked as she nuzzled her head under her pillow. A certain 4,000-year-old fairy flew into the room. Puck. His golden blond hair shimmered in the sunlight (Yes, Puck had taken up bathing, deodorant, AND cologne (Abercrombie Phelps)) and his icy blue eyes twinkled with the ever-present mischievous glimmer. Though he was 4,000 years old, he had taken the option to stop aging at 11… Then he met Sabrina. He kept his love for her discreet, and aged along with her. When Sabrina turned 13 and Puck _looked_ 13, Puck had admitted to Sabrina that he had liked her from the moment she pushed him in the pool on the first day they met. She admitted she liked him too, and they'd been going out ever since.

"Come on Sabrina, you don't want to be late for our first day of High School," Puck told Sabrina.

" True," Sabrina said, poking her head out from underneath her pillow. She kissed Puck on the cheek.

Sorry about the shortness, but I'll update soon. Very soon. I actually have the second chappie written in my notebook. I'll begin typing right after I post this chappie.

PEACIES!

Bubbles5147


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own the story line because it came out of my own head. Besides that, I own nothing so far.

Pretty Committee Introduction

Massie Block

Position: Alpha

Hair: Chestnut with Carmel highlights; Medium; wavy-ish

Perfume: Chanel No. 5

Species: Pixie Everafter

Other: Has black Pug named Bean; Lame comebacks; Loves purple

Alicia Rivera

Position: Beta; Head of Gossip

Hair: Raven black; straight; Comes to shoulder blades

Perfume: Thierry Mugler Angel

Species: Everafter Mermaid

Other: Ralph Lauren obsessed; "Fannish" (fake Spanish); Exotic beauty

Dylan Marvil

Position: connection to Celebrity World

Hair: Light red; Naturally curly but straightened; Shoulder length

Perfume: YSL Babydoll

Species: Everafter Wizardess

Other: Mother has own talk show (Daily Grind); Insecure about weight; Likes burps and gross jokes

Kristen Gregory

Position: Sports Star; Insult Dept.

Hair: Straight dirty blonde; Just past shoulder

Perfume: Juicy Couture

Species: Everafter; Mother is Alice in Wonderland

Other: Not a billionaire like the rest of the Pretty Committee; Soccer player; Straight A+ student

Claire Lyons

Claire Lyons did not move to Ferryport Landing because she is not an Everafter. Everyone else moved to Ferryport Landing for the war effort because their parents were sick of how long the war between the Scarlet Hand and the Anti- Hand was taking. They are all on team Anti- Hand.

Now for the actual Chapter 2

Wearing a pink and white striped Abercrombie sweater with a navy moose label, Navy Hollister jeans with the red bird label, and light pink Abercrombie flip-flops, Sabrina Grimm felt ready to take on the world. Her navy eyes popped in this outfit. She and Puck had worked 3 jobs over the summer: At Abercrombie, Hollister, and Starbucks to save for cell phones. They used their employee discount WAY too much. Just as she was about to open her locker, Sabrina saw a group of 4 girls her age walking down the hall, acting like they were all that and more (The Pretty Committee!). Lexi, a senior who worked at Hollister with her, told her that the best way to shake a stuck up person was to insult them. Sabrina scanned the clique for any hints that they bought their outfits at Hollister or Abercrombie. There were none. She had a license to mock. Henceforth, "Where'd you get your outfits, Cheap Food?" She chose that store because she knew for a fact that they didn't sell clothes. Sabrina was relieved that they weren't in head to toe scarlet, because that would mean they were in the Scarlet Hand. " Excuse me, but this outfit is 100% Ralph Lauren!" Alicia screamed at the blond beauty. " OK, and I'm wearing potatoes," Sabrina remarked tactfully. Massie stepped in front of Alicia. "Are you saying we're out of style?" the Alpha asked with fear in her quivering voice. " Maybe not in Snotty Land, but here if your clothes aren't Abercrombie or Hollister, you may as well wear grocery bags." Dylan was curious. " Wait a minute. We're all decked out in designer clothes, yet, we're out of style?" She asked. Sabrina sighed and spoke as if she were talking to a 2 year-old "Well, here, people don't know the brands and can't pronounce about 87% of their names. Therefore, Hollister and Abercrombie rule the school fashion food chain, for guys and girls. Plus who's stupid enough to spend $2,000 on a pair of socks?" The entire Pretty Committee raised their manicured hands sheepishly. "Oh, sorry," Sabrina said. An idea hatched in Massie's head. This girl knew everything about the school. And for her good use of sarcasm, Massie could tell she was an Alpha. " Conference, Pretty Committee!" Massie declared. The quad huddled up. "OK, It's clear that she's Pretty Committee material, plus, don't you miss being a 5-some?" Massie asked her clique. Alicia sighed, " She _does_ seem like Pretty Committee material, I think we should let her join us." Massie grinned "All in favor of letting that blonde girl into our clique remain silent for the next 5 seconds," Massie declared. No one spoke for the next 5 seconds. " OK then, if she accepts, the PC (Pretty Committee) has a new member if not, we force her to join us. Disband!" Massie said. She smiled and said to Sabrina, "Hi, I'm Massie Block. Would you like to join, as we like to call ourselves, The Pretty Committee?" Sabrina pondered the invite for a second. " Fine, but you'll need makeovers," Though insulted by the makeover thing, The PC was delighted. " By the way, I'm Sabrina Grimm." Massie looked the same way Daphne did when she met Cinderella. "OMG you and your family are the reasons why we moved here!" Massie sounded excited. " Oh, I am so stupid! This is Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen." Sabrina checked her watch "Unless you want to get yelled at by your homeroom teacher, I recommend you get to class ASAP," Sabrina declared.

*******************************************************************************************************

The Pretty Committee's homeroom IM

The PC all had the same homeroom teacher, who just happened to be late to her class. At Heart High, if a teacher is late to her class, her stunts may do what ever they please until he/she comes in. The PC IM'd in the space of time they had.

pucks_girl: Hi PC. I know I'm Sabrina, but who all are you?

massiekur: I'm Massie

holagurrrl: Alicia Rivera

massiekur: u mean RIVERS

bigredhead:lol

holagurrrl: Shut up:(

bigredhead: Dylan Marvil

sweetsportsbabe: Kristen Gregory. And yes, I changed my IM name

pucks_girl: I don't get the rivers thing

massiekur: Leesh's real last name. See, her mom's side of the fam is 100% Spanish, but her dad is from Brooklyn, and Leesh's grama wouldn't approve her parents' marriage unless her dad changed his last name to Rivera from Rivers.

holagurrrl: thank you, massie=(

massiekur: no prob=D

sweetsportsbabe: who's Puck?

pucks_girl: my super cute, ROYAL boyfriend=D he'd be ruling Faerie right now, but his crazy ex is there (she almost killed me, and killed Pucks dad) and Puck said he'd miss me 2 much.

bigredhead: speaking of HARTS (hawt,alpha,rich,toned) check out the blond guy in the navy Abercrombie polo! Dyly likey!

Sabrina glanced at who Dylan was typing about. It was  
Puck!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Clearly no one trusts teens to own businesses. I own only the storyline. So far.

Sabrina punched Dylan lightly in the arm

pucks_girl: Sabriny punchy

bigredhead: Dyly ask why-y

pucks_girl: that's _**MY**_ boyfriend

bigredhead: prove it

pucks_girl: proving it

Sabrina got up. The teacher wasn't there yet. No rules applied.

Dylan's POV

I watched as Sabrina walked up to acclaimed "Puck". A smug smile spread across his flawless face as she walked up to him. They made out. As much as I'd love to go into details, it hurts too flippin` much. The HAWTEST guy ever was taken. By one of my new BFFs, nonetheless. 10 minutes later, Sabrina came back. " OK back to IM" Massie declared. Everyone pulled out their slider phones.

No one's POV

pucks_girl: Told yaw so

bigredhead: OK. I'll honor PC code. Thou shalt take thou BFF's boyfriend

pucks_girl: Sorry Dyl. If we split ill set you up. So if you ca wait a few billion eternities…

bigredhead: please, I'll lose interest in like, a week.

_Yeah, right._ Dylan thought

massiekur: OK, now that that's over, how about makeovers?

sweetsportsbabe: 4 realz. i cant look like an lbr (loser beyond repair)

pucks_girl: plug your noses

holagurrrl: ????

pucks_girl: if u value ur life, plug ur nose.

massiekur: why???x753654

PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"Man, you need to wipe!" a shrill voice called out

pucks_girl: that's y

holagurrrl: was that u?!

pucks_girl: fat dude b-hind us. He farts once every 45 mins.

Massie and Alicia were frantically spraying the air with their perfumes. "Stop, you're making it worse!" Sabrina yelled. " No offence, but, your perfumes stink. Angel is WAY too strong and Chanel 5 smells like poop! You need new perfumes!" Massie looked like she had just figured out the meaning of life. So did Alicia. "Will perfume choosing be a part of the makeovers?" Kristen asked "It is now" Sabrina answered. " When exactly are the makeovers?" Alicia inquired. " How's Friday night at my place?" The older section of the Pretty Committee looked to their Alpha. She always had Friday night Sleepovers. But fitting in was what mattered most to her. She didn't care if she was breaking a tradition. It was survival of the fittest. Or, in this case, most fashionable. "Sounds good ." Massie answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Quit rubbing it in my face!

After school that day, Puck and Sabrina were sitting on the loveseat in the Grimm living room. " So… How was school for you?" Sabrina asked Puck "Not terrible, but not awesome," he answered. Just then, Daphne burst through the door with a smile on her face the size of wiener dog. " Fifth Grade is punk rock!" Daphne yelled. Sabrina put her head on Puck's shoulder. " You tired?" he asked " Or just in a cuddly mood?" She didn't answer. "Um, hello, Sabrina!" It was then that Puck noticed Sabrina wasn't breathing.

Sabrina POV

Darkness was all I could see. I could only hear an evil laughter ringing through wherever it was that I was. The laughter was familiar. It sounded like it was getting closer. A blinding light filled wherever it was that I was, showing only a silhouette of a girl in a dress. She had a knife. That all disappeared. The only thing I could see was a giant, blood red, handprint.

Puck POV

I hated seeing her like this. On artificial air, and a pool of blood around her hand. Sabrina's hand seemed to be bleeding from her pores. All I wanted was to see her beautiful navy eyes open. Mr. Canis- er, Tobias Clay, had driven us to an Underground hospital for all Anti-Hand members. The ER room they had her in was kinda scary, but, hey, I've never exactly loved hospitals. It was big too. As a matter of fact, we could all fit comfortably without the doctor screaming at us to get out . 3 out of 4 of the girls Sabrina had hung out with today were here. "OMG, are we too late? Is she OK? Is the sleepover canceled? Please tell us it's still on!" a brunette was trailing on and on, endlessly on how she cannot look like an LBR (Whatever _that_ is) . I cut her off. " Weren't there 4 of you before?" A blonde answered my question. " Yeah, Dylan was at school today, but she wasn't feeling well so her mom forced her to stay home." The third girl who had an exotic look about her, said , "Hey, What's that thing behind her right ear?" The doctor looked behind Sabrina's right ear. There was a small blood red handprint.

Awwwwwwww, a cliffie.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I hate these disclaimers. I only own the story line.

The doctor inspected the mark. "I believe a member of The Hand has given her the Poison Marking," he reported. Puck looked like he had just tasted something sour. "And a Poison Marking is…" Puck asked. The doctor (Who's last name Ow so he's Dr. Ow.) sighed and spoke as if he were talking to a toddler as apposed to a 4,000-year-old fairy. " The Hand's temporary tattoo version of the Poison Apple. It takes a few hours to go into effect, but it can kill the being from the inside out."

" Comforting," Daphne spat. "Well, it rarely kills humans, or beings under the physical age of 18. How old is she?" Dr. Ow asked

" 15" Granny replied. "She'll be okay, then. Maybe extra prone to injury for a few months because her system is still weak." Dr. Ow informed the group. "Uh, yeah, would it be safe for her to go to a sleepover on Friday?" Kristen asked. Before Dr. Ow had a chance to answer, Sabrina woke up screaming, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Dylan isn't Dylan! She's Moth!!!! She has the real Dylan locked up in cavern behind Inga Falls in Congo!"

"How did you know that, _Liebling_?" Granny asked her. "Remember those charms you can use to go into other people's dreams?" Everyone nodded, except for the Pretty Committee. "Moth used that to get into my dream and told me everything. And there was this really weird dream I had where I was in darkness and heard laughing then there was a blinding light and Moth's silhouette came toward me with a knife!"

" Often the Hand member while give their victim a disturbing dream and rant on about their evil plan," Dr. Ow told the group. " We're going to Congo. Did I mention Inga Falls is the worlds largest waterfall?"

"Wait! Who's Moth and why does she hate you?" Alicia questioned Sabrina

"Puck's evil ex arranged fiancée and jealousy that I'm dating Puck" Sabrina answered.

" She has an obsession with poisoning people," Puck remarked.

"WAIT! No one answered my question! When can she be active again?" Kristen asked.

"Now" Said Dr. Ow.

Sorry it's so sucky


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own the story line. Nothing else.

Sabrina was packing her clothes for Congo in her bedroom when Massie Block walked in.

"Sabrina! So, I was thinking, the PC and I should go to Congo with you!"

"How would you get out of the barrier?" Sabrina asked Massie.

"How would Puck?"

" Why should you go?"

"Dylan might actually believe me because she knows me." Massie retorted. Sabrina pondered for a moment. "Fine, you can go. But not everyone else." Sabrina answered

" No."

" Fine then." Was Sabrina's final answer.

"Ok, what if they stayed in Ferryport?"

"Ok, come! Sheesh!" Sabrina yelled. In almost an instant, a very handsome fairy flew in the room.

"Bad news." Puck stated.

"What?" Sabrina asked him.

" Our flight to Congo was canceled." Puck answered glumly

"What's the big deal? I mean just hop in your dang private jet," Massie spat.

"Private jet? If we had one, why would we book a flight in the first place?" Puck asked. Massie was feeling pretty stupid about then.

"We could take my private jet," Massie offered

"Awesome! I'll tell Granny!" Sabrina announced

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Block Private Jet

Kristen POV

"Alicia, get your freakin' foot out of my eye!" I whisper-shouted at Alicia. Her rhinestone-covered toenail just missed my eye. We stowed away in Massie's plane to Congo, even drinking the elixir that allowed us to pass trough the barrier one time. When all the other Everafters on the plane took an oath to go back into the border once our mission was complete. Leesh and I took silent oaths to return to Ferryport after rescuing Dylan from the clutches of Mosquito. Or was it Moth?

"Sorry," Alicia whispered. We were crammed in a trunk near Puck and Sabrina's bench. As Alicia struggled to pull her size 7 foot out of my face, a crack of light became visible. It grew larger until we tumbled out in front of Sabrina's uncle and his wife, Briar Rose.

"We were, uh, kidnapped." I said nervously. My words sounded like a question as opposed to a gripping statement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No POV

"MASSIE!!!!!!!" Sabrina yelled with deep rage.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See, I don't really own The Sisters Grimm. Sorry, so, now I can't give you spoilers for Book 8.

PLEASE READ THIS A/N!!!!!!!!

So... I just wanted to say something. In the second chapter, I made Sabrina Grimm a very shallow person. She was one who shunned those who chose not to conform to the trends or jump on a bandwagon. I had destroyed Sabrina Grimm. I based her off of the things that, at the time, I thought was cool. I went back to read what I wrote, so long ago. It was just, purely, embarrassing. I couldn't believe that I, the one encouraging her friends that popularity is nothing and that all that matters is who you are and that people like you for that, could have ever written that. I changed so much in the last year, since I wrote that, it's crazy. I really don't wear Hollister and Abercrombie anymore, unless I see something that I like because it has a unique design, not becuase it has a big name written across the chest. My point is, I was embarrassed of this story becuase of what I wrote, and it caused me to give up this story. No matter how many times the Plot Bunny came and slapped me with waffles, screaming an idea for this next chapter, my answer was always, "No, I've given up on it. I don't think the best plot in the world could make up for it." But, I decieded that that second chapter is way behind me now, and we ALL make mistakes in our first few fics, even some of the best authors I know made Mary Sues in some of their first fics. If you read this whole thing, put the word, "Loompa" into your review. I realized that I put Briar in my last chapter, and that Briar died in the 7th book, so... Yeah. Sorry about that. Speaking of mistakes I made, I meant to say Victoria Falls in Zimbabwe, and not Inga Falls in Congo. I figured that since the Victoria falls is a lot wider, it'll work a lot better for my plan.

Now, before you come chase me with pitch forks...

HERE'S THE STORY!!!!!

*imaginary audience in my imagination aplauds*

Yep, there's an app for that.

~*~

"Uh, Sabrina, I know you're REALLY mad right now, but I need to be alive so real Dylan knows you're not crazy minion people! See, I NEED to be here, I'm important!" Massie explained, trying to keep the angered Grimm from charging at her.

Sabrina sighed, she supposed Massie had a point. "Fine. Can I kill you when we're done?"

Massie looked horrified. "Preferably not.."

Sabrina walked over to Kristen and Alicia. "How did you two get through the border, anyway?"

"OH! It was easy, Massie slipped us some elixer!" Alicia said cheerily. Massie face-palmed, seeing that there was no desk available to head-desk.

"Really Massie, reeeaaaly?" Daphne asked.

"You watch Sonny With a Chance too much." Puck said.

Daphne pouted. "I DON'T!! I just wanted to say that."

"I missed the Super Bowl because you were watching the foresaken show!" Puck screamed.

"I fail to see your point." Daphne replied in a chill tone.

Sabrina intervened before they lost the topic completely. "That's besides the point. Guys, you did say the oath, or at least plan to come back, right?"

"Yeah, we did. And, you didn't miss much, the last Super Bowl was a dud." Kristen answered, making both Sabrina and Puck feel relieved.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a vibration they felt on the floor, which soon turned into the plane shaking.

"Will this ruined the paint job?" Massie asked, screaming over the noise.

"EHMAGAWD! EARTHQUAKE!" Alicia screamed.

"Alicia, shut up, there are no earthquakes in the sky!" Kristen yelled at her friend.

The shaking turned to thuds, bangs, and noises similar to what you hear when someone scrapes their nails across a chalk board.

Mr. Canis came out of the cockpit. "We're almost to a stop, if we land in water, there are some floatation devices under your seats." he yelled, scarcely audible.

Loud rocks began pounding against the sides of Massie's royal purple plane like intruders that just wanted in. Big yellow cups used as breathing devices decended from the ceilings. Sabrina felt both Puck and Daphne's hands wrap around hers, just then they landed with a splash.

Cliffie. I'm a mean one, aren't I? 


End file.
